Aster Bright
Aster Aurelius Bright is a citizen from District Zero, and a tribute in The Hunger Games. He belongs to Enraptured Misfit . Please refrain from employing this tribute in your Hunger Games without his permission. If you wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message. His district partner is typically Esther Starkweather. The two do not need to be submitted into Hunger Games together, or in a special order. 'Information' Name: Aster Bright Age: Fifteen District: Zero Gender: Male Personality: Aster is very concealed to himself, and does not open up to anybody except for his adoptive parents, who have managed to gain his trust over the course of the years. He does not interact much with anyone in general, and is a typical outcast, preferring to be alone rather than sparking up a conversation with strangers. In spite of this, Aster is an observant, watching people from a distance. He is very intelligent and quick-thinking, which makes him stand out among the citizens of District Eight. Weapon(s): Knife, Short Sword History: Backstory= Abandonment. It could never be considered a rare occurrence in Panem, where most districts were either too engaged in personal affairs or poverty-stricken. Some parents, especially those who prematurely released seed, could never quite afford finding themselves responsible for a life that's not their own. In all honesty, very few embraced the string of fate of childbirth when knowing they might lead a soul to their demise. The best way to resolve this issue? Release the child. Foolish parents did not want blood on their hands. Wrapping the newborn in blankets and placing them in baskets to pass down responsibility to another individual was the go-to for the mindless and the dutiful. This was the sole reason why orphanages and foster homes were often filled from top to brim. Naturally, fathers and mothers never considered the possibility that the child might not ever be accepted; that no matter what the procedure or precaution, they might never find a family. Such was the flaws of humanity. For one individual, knowing this left him bitter and resentful. This boy's name was Angelo Whitelaw. At least, that was his name before he was left cold and hollering outside the orphanage's door. The caretaker, a widow by the name of Gail, discovered the five day old minutes after he was abandoned. She took him, albeit reluctantly. The orphanage was already bordering on its maximum capacity, and could only take in so many children. But Gail had morals of her own. To leave them to withstand frostbite and the elements would only be inhumane and unforgivable. Still, looking at the weak figure in her arms only reminded her she couldn't take them all. She set him aside in a lone cradle, and prayed that more children will have parents by tomorrow. Angelo grew up surrounded by children with a similar story, yet in spite of this, scarcely any tried to spark conversation with him. By the time he was five, none of the other children bothered with him. They regarded Angelo as a herd of sheep would regard a black ram. An outsider, someone in likeness yet different in a way. Angelo was often quiet and taciturn, and couldn't see things the way the other kids could. He was an odd being who preferred the company of serene silence over the prattle and ramblings of the other children. Honestly, no one would choose to bully him; they were all under the same category and basis, after all. Yet, nobody wanted to be involved with anything about him. Angelo was simply too harsh on his words and concealed in person. Sadly, it was for this very reason that he was never picked. Would-be parents of his would just take one look at him and his scowl and just know he wasn't a positive character. Once he reached eight years of life, most of the kids he knew were already gone. Angelo stayed behind during every visit. Was he stubborn? Yes, but that wasn't his only reason for his resignation. In reality, he felt twinges of pain each step he took. "Why did they leave me?" "What had I done wrong?" "Was I just too weak or unneeded?" He wanted a family, but he wanted the family who gave him life. He didn't want to be anyone's second best. A year later, he still wasn't chosen, and Gail was concerned. Couples typically don't pick anyone at his age, especially considered he was nearing the Hunger Games' requisite. At the end of the day, however, a wife and her husband appeared by the door. Gurwin and Melanie Bright had desired a child for a long time. Gurwin was a scientist within District 0 corporations, while Melanie was a housewife. Gail, seeing them, took advantage of this opportunity. Grabbing Angelo by the wrist, she dragged him in front of them. "He's a smart individual, Mr and Mrs. Bright. I'm sure he can provide you the company you need," said Gail. Angelo stared at Gail, shocked at what she had just done. Gurwin smiled, and scanned at Angelo from top to bottom. Angelo had gazed at him silently. He nodded, and signed the forms to take Angelo, who went along reluctantly. He was furious, knowing strangers he knew nothing about was just about to take him their homes. Even more so, they had changed his name from Angelo to Aster. Angelo, now Aster, experienced a world he never had before. He was surprised by the wealth of Gurwin and Melanie, as he never had such luxury before. They owned a mansion about the size of the orphanage, which is no small feat knowing how much room Aster's former home had even in spite of the practically breached capacity. He had his own room, only this time it was even bigger than the one he had before. All the space and lack of other children left him sheepish, however. He wasn't used to such opulence. Still, despite his lavish lifestyle, he did not want that to get the best of him. Gurwin and Melanie could never replace the family he never had. He ate with them everyday, but that summarized most of their contact. He barely stayed anywhere near them, which troubled Melanie. She tried to get to know Aster, but he turned away at her every attempt. He was hostile towards them and hesitant to trust them. One day, when he was twelve, Melanie noticed he was always squinting whenever he had to look at something. She studied this behavior of his, formulating reasoning until she finally came to a consensus. She took her late father's glasses from her bedroom, and handed them to Aster. Confused, he took the object from her hands and stared at it. She urged him to put them on, and seeing no reason to not do so otherwise, he put the glasses on. Almost immediately, his eyes lit up. And so did his life. Slowly, but surely, Aster begun to open up to his parents. He was wary around them at first, but soon Melanie captured his attention. The two of them grew close quickly, and Aster was no longer hostile towards her. He was a bit hesitant in having contact with Gurwin, as the two of them never made any real contact. But as the years went by, Aster begun to fully trust his family. The war inside of him was over. He had a family. He was loved. But unfortunately, another war, one in a much bigger, important degree broke out. Panem erupted into chaos. And so did Aster's life. |-| Guidelines/Condensed Version= * WIP Strengths: Intelligence, Speed, Coordination. Weaknesses: Charisma, Vision, Weaponry. Appearance: Aster has curly, jet black hair with a hint of sepia. He has turquoise eyes with an otherwise dull demeanor to them, offsetting the natural brilliance the color typically conveys. Like most citizens of District 0, his skin is fair in appearance. He is of an average height for his age, although he is slender and thin. He is also nearsighted, and forcefully wears glasses to compensate for this. Fear: Agliophobia. Token: Aster owns no token. 'Notes' Category:District 0 Category:14 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Enraptured Misfit's Tributes